


life lessons

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Sugarless (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: kirio finds out that gaku has never been kissed before and endeavors to change it himself.





	life lessons

Lazy spring afternoons like this one are excellent for stolen naps in empty classrooms and Kirio has such designs on a secluded and quiet spot today when he finds himself interrupted. Really, he should be unsurprised. Shiba Gaku has a way of insinuating himself into everything that does not immediately involve him, a torrent of spirit and energy that threatens to undo Kirio’s self-control every time he finds himself confronted with it. Such a boy can hardly be  _ real, _ someone who continues to push and prod until he’s been beaten down into a pulp and even then, he rarely if ever goes down unless he is forcibly put down.

Today is no different. He careens into Kirio without warning and sends him flying into the wall, the concrete startling a yelp out of him. He makes it out better than Gaku, at least, who goes skidding across the floor, the stack of books in his arms scattering across the floor. Kirio should leave him right here to pick up his mess and go take his nap but he finds himself sighing, stepping over Gaku’s body to start picking up the books.

“Sorry, senpai, I didn’t see you there.” Gaku scrabbles up onto his hands and knees gracelessly, trying to shove the books closer together, minimizing the mess.

Kirio exhales slowly and shakes his head, ruffling Gaku’s hair playfully because he just happens to be in reach, ignoring the slight ache in his ribs. “You should look ahead of yourself when you walk next time. As in, the actual direction you happen to be walking.”

“Shut up. I was looking. I just missed, somehow.” Gaku shifts up onto his knees, yanking the bottom of his binder back into place where it rides up on his stomach. “You should watch.”

“How do you kiss pretty girls with such a mean and snarky little mouth, I wonder?” Kirio rolls his eyes at the familiar banter, stacking the last few books on top of the ones Gaku is already holding. “I can’t imagine they enjoy it all that much.”

To his amusement, Gaku’s cheeks burn, the first sign of embarrassment Kirio has ever seen out of him. “Yeah, well, don’t worry about it. I don’t kiss  _ that _ many girls anyway.”

“Oh? That’s too bad.” Kirio runs his thumb over his lower lip, watching the way Gaku looks down and away, neatening up his books carefully. “I suppose Marumo is more open to mean words—”

“What?” Gaku jumps at the mention of Marumo’s name. “I haven’t kissed him either. Shut up.”

Kirio smirks. “Which one, then? Shiro? He doesn’t seem like the type to—”

“No!” Gaku groans, drags his hands over his face, the pink in his cheeks blooming like cherry blossoms. Sometimes, every now and then, he can be irresistibly cute, but never while trying, which is what Kirio enjoys the most. When he tries, he’s awful. “I haven’t… Listen, I just, I haven’t had time to kiss anyone. I’ve been too busy fighting, you know?”

Kirio rocks back on his heels, not sure he just heard correctly. “You’ve never kissed  _ anyone? _ ”

“I’ve been fighting. When was I supposed to have the time?” Gaku stands abruptly, picking his books up, unsteady on his feet for a moment. “Anyway, I gotta go. Sorry for running into you.”

Though Gaku has decent reflexes  _ now, _ Kirio’s are still faster; he is on his feet and has his hand around Gaku’s upper arm a moment later, making sure he can’t just run off without explanation. The desire to take a nap is gone, burned through with his curiosity, a familiar itch beneath his skin that he never successfully manages to tame. It’s just, there are so many beautiful people in the world and Kirio is always personally offended to discover someone has missed out on something even as small as kissing.  _ Especially _ when Gaku has a mouth like that.

The fact no one else has ever experienced it may as well be a sin. Kirio likes kissing more than the next person, and has plenty of experience under his belt to prove such a fact. There’s something about the touch of lips on lips, the contact, the closeness and intimacy, and it’s criminal that Gaku has gone without such a thing when it’s so  _ simple. _

Being an over-confident idiot probably has something to do with that, Kirio thinks.

“I can’t let you just run off if you’ve never had a first kiss,” he argues, pleased when Gaku’s face burns all over again, his eyes widening further. “I’m serious. Kissing is one of life’s simple pleasures and I’m of the belief that people who go without are missing out.”

Gaku makes a face at him. “That’s nice, I guess. I’m gonna be late for—”

“So? Come with me.” Kirio lets go of his arm to take his hand instead, lacing their fingers together, enjoying the sensation of Gaku’s fingers between his own.

He watches Gaku struggle with the decision, his lower lip disappearing between his teeth, and only the knowledge that Gaku has never successfully come off as sexy or even attractive in any way on purpose convinces Kirio he isn’t being teased. Finally, Gaku sighs and tips his head back, his cheeks blooming pink all over again, his lips twisting into an unpleasant frown. It’s not as if Kirio is asking Gaku to  _ die _ for him, but he certainly is acting like it.

“I don’t really see why it’s that big of a deal,” he says.

“That’s because you’ve never kissed anyone before. If you’re just saying this to get out of kissing  _ me, _ well, fair. Go kiss Marumo, then, I’m sure he wants it.” Kirio smirks when Gaku stares at him, his expression torn between horror and intrigue. “But maybe you should go to him with a little experience because otherwise kissing can be quite awkward.”

Gaku scoffs at him. “I never said I wanted to kiss him. I just… Okay, fine, I guess I don’t know what I’m missing. It could be a worse person offering to change that, I suppose.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Kirio pouts at him before tugging him by the hand, more determined to find an empty classroom than he was a few minutes ago.

He finally finds one and pushes Gaku through the doorway, locking the door behind them to minimize the odds of being interrupted without warning. It’s adorable, how Gaku sets his books down on the desk before turning to Kirio, puffing out his chest and trying to look tough even though Kirio can see the flush in his cheeks, the way he nibbles on his bottom lip. He’s  _ adorable _ and Kirio thinks, distantly, that he is a very, very lucky man.

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Kirio walks up to him, fingers curling in the collar of his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. “I’m quite good at this, I’ve heard.”

“This is just a weird way to, I don’t know, kiss? Just in an empty classroom at school.” Gaku sighs, gripping the top of the desk behind him.

Kirio can see the muscles in his forearms jumping and lets his hands fall down, playing with the open front of his shirt. “It’s not so strange. Where do you think couples who only see each other at school kiss when they want some privacy?”

“I guess. It’s just weird.” Gaku heaves a sigh and shakes his head at himself. “I guess it’s not  _ that _ weird, maybe it’s just that I haven’t done this before, or something.”

“You really are so cute. I don’t know how no one ever has before,” Kirio confesses.

Gaku’s eyes widen again, almost panicky. “W-what did you just say?”

“You’re adorable, Shiba. You have such a pretty face. It might be your one redeeming feature. Big brown puppy eyes, nice soft lips, a cute nose. If you weren’t so, well, loud and obnoxious, I’m sure someone would have kissed you by now.” Kirio smirks when Gaku looks torn between shouting at him and dying from embarrassment, his cheeks so hot that Kirio can feel the heat just a little standing so close to him.

The words don’t have the intended effect, Gaku scoffing and slapping his hand away. “I think we all know that’s not the only reason no one’s interested in me.”

“Ah, you would know more about that than I would.” Kirio feels awkward now, a rarity for him, but the way Gaku’s face drops as he turns away makes him feel uncomfortable enough that he presses on, determined not to walk away now. “But, if someone isn’t prepared to accept you as you are, then they don’t have the right to kiss you. That’s just what I think.”

Gaku eyes him. “You telling me that you’re ready to do that, then? Because I’m not gonna let you kiss me if you’re just thinking about how it’s like one of your girlfriends at the same time.”

“I would never.” This, Kirio should have expected, perhaps. Gaku is not the first trans man he’s ever met in his life, after all, and even if he never has the experience, he’s heard similar stories of pain before. Then, he sat and listened. Now, he shifts forward, cupping Gaku’s cheek, enjoying how soft his skin feels underneath Kirio’s callused fingertips. “You’re a man, Shiba. Even I know that. A gorgeous man who should have been kissed far before now.”

He can see Gaku debating even as his head tilts, his cheek pressed deeper into Kirio’s palm, clearly savoring the contact. “All right. I guess I can agree now that I know your intentions.”

“Smart man, checking to make sure I’m not a creep.” It’s praise Kirio shouldn’t have to give because other men should know better. “Can I kiss you now? Your lips look so inviting.”

“Why do you always say such weird embarrassing stuff? You sound like a character out of a romance drama or something,  _ not _ that I’ve ever seen one.” Gaku runs his tongue over his lips and Kirio thinks he might die, and then Gaku would go unkissed for who knows how long. “Yeah, okay, I guess you can kiss me.”

Kirio sighs at him, fingers slipping beneath his chin. “You really should sound more enthusiastic. People throw themselves at me and sometimes I turn them down, even.”

Gaku rolls his eyes. “Oh, I know. We’ve all heard the speaker system at least once a week.”

Kirio leans closer to him, relishing the contact, the way Gaku’s head retracts a little, his eyes a touch wider, his body jumping just a little when Kirio plants a hand on the desk behind him, keeping him in place. “Maybe it’ll be you on the morning cast some day, then.”

He relishes the way Gaku blushes for him, and then he kisses him.

Gaku’s lips are as soft as they look, silky lush pillows against Kirio’s own, so warm that it makes Kirio feel a little dizzy. His hand slips around to the back of Gaku’s neck, fingers cupped over the skin there as he kisses him, moving their lips together slowly so that Gaku can get a feel for this. Like all first timers except a rare one or two, Gaku is clumsy. He bumps their noses together more often than not and Kirio smiles into the kiss, putting pressure on the back of his neck, urging him just a little bit closer.

When Gaku has picked up the rhythm of the kiss, Kirio runs his tongue over Gaku’s lower lip, teasing his mouth open. He tastes like cheap bubblegum and ramune, but that’s fine as far as Kirio is concerned. It’s a sweeter taste than most and he thinks it fits Gaku too well, as does the clumsy and uncertain motions of his tongue when Kirio’s touches it. He’s so innocent in comparison, so ignorant of what to do, how to move his mouth. Kirio could devour him like this.

When he needs to breathe, he leans back only a little. “How was that for you?”

“Uh,” Gaku mumbles, his eyelids heavy, his lips already swollen and damp. “That was good? It was a lot. You’re really good at this, huh?”

“Would you know if I wasn’t?” Kirio kisses the corner of his mouth, letting him take a moment to get his breath back his hand moving from the desk to grip Gaku’s hip. “Your lips were everything I hoped they’d be. Do you want another kiss?”

Gaku blinks at him. “I thought you just had to do it once, or—”

“You’ve had your first kiss officially, yes. If you’d like to stop now, we can stop. But I’d like to kiss you again.” Kirio’s hand slips around Gaku’s head once more, fingers cupping his chin so he can press a kiss to Gaku’s jaw, teeth nipping the skin there gently. “And again, maybe. You have a very nice mouth and it’s very satisfying to kiss it.”

It might also be satisfying to see all of Gaku’s little reactions, to feel the way he acclimates to the kiss, the way his lips feel when they move, the uncertain movement of his tongue. He’s  _ sweet. _

Gaku bites his lip and Kirio wants to  _ die. _ “Okay. I guess I don’t see why you can’t.”

Kirio’s hands move fast, slipping under Gaku’s thighs, lifting him off the ground just enough to set him on the desk. His books fall to the floor again but he seems unconcerned, grabbing Kirio’s shoulders with a squeak, clearly thrown off balance by the sudden movement, but it’s better this way. Kirio stands between his spread thighs and kisses him again, letting himself be just a little hungry, just a little demanding and selfish. He kisses Gaku like he would if Gaku knew what he was doing, tongue sweeping through his mouth in hot blazes, teeth nipping at his lips just enough to make them sensitive before he kisses him again.

He doesn’t miss the way Gaku’s fingers dig into his shoulders, the way Gaku moans against his mouth, the sound vibrating down his spine. Kirio’s fingers dig into his thighs just a little, pulling Gaku closer to him until those strong legs wrap around him, no doubt an automatic reaction because he can’t imagine this cute sugar boy doing this of his own accord. Kirio rewards him for it, though, sucking on his tongue until Gaku groans into his mouth.

It’s unfair how good it is, really, to kiss someone who has no idea what he’s doing, who seems more content to just let Kirio do whatever he wants. Kirio pulls up for air quickly and then kisses him again, all tongue and teeth, and Gaku gives as good as he gets even if he doesn’t quite know how to do everything right just yet. Kirio wonders distantly if it’s been this good with anyone else, or if this is just another rare skill of Gaku’s.

Kirio is going to be thinking about this kiss on his deathbed, at this rate.

He finally brings himself to pull away just as someone knocks on the door behind him. Kirio heaves a sigh and steps away from Gaku to answer, unsurprised but all the more annoyed to find Marumo on the other side of the door, an untrusting expression on his face; they might get along better than they did, but not where Gaku is concerned. A pity, because such a handsome man… But so be it. Kirio smiles up at him, aware he must look like quite the sight right now.

“Someone said they saw you and Shiba together,” Marumo says, getting right to the point, blunt as always. “Where is he? He was supposed to be in class.”

“Ah, he’s here. Sorry for the hold-up.” Kirio pats Marumo on the cheek, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. “He’s all yours. Sorry for making you wait.”

He looks over his shoulder at Gaku, still sat on the desk with a dazed little expression on his face, eyes heavily lidded and eyes swollen and wet and red, his hair a mess from where Kirio’s fingers maybe got too adventurous. He’s so  _ cute _ but the man who wants to date him the most is also standing right in front of Kirio, and they could fight over him and Kirio would win, but that would hardly be as satisfying as being  _ chosen. _ And Kirio knows those big puppy eyes haven’t been following him around the building.

“Shiba,” Kirio calls out, chuckling when Gaku’s entire body jumps, as he quickly slides off of the desk. “Marumo is here to collect you for class. Sorry for holding you up, but you’ll remember all of the important lessons I just taught you, right?”

Gaku gathers up his books once more and comes to the door, and he looks so cutely flustered that Kirio’s chest hurts. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll remember.” He makes a face up at Marumo, punching him in the ribs. “Who told you to come looking for me? I didn’t ask.”

Marumo rolls his eyes, but Kirio can see the fondness in his gaze just the same, even if Gaku has not put the pieces together just yet. “Shiro was concerned. C’mon, let’s go.”

“Yeah, okay. Oh, hold on.” Gaku turns abruptly and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Kirio’s lips, letting it linger for just a moment before drawing back. “Thanks for the help. Maybe… We can do that again sometime, if you’re interested.”

Kirio’s head spins just a little but he smiles and nods. “I’d really like that, actually.”

“What did you  _ teach _ him?” Marumo asks, scandalized.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” Gaku kicks Marumo in the ankle and starts off down the hallway and, after one last glance back at Kirio, Marumo moves to follow him, hurrying to catch up.

Kirio watches them go with a small smile, his fingers drifting up to his mouth still warm from Gaku’s goodbye kiss.


End file.
